


[podfic] In Color

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By HolyCatsAndRabbitsWritten for a prompt given to me by The_Queen_Of_OTPs: one member of your OTP accidentally confesses their love to the other under the influence of painkillers after surgery. Specifically that Aziraphale forces Crowley to see a dentist for his painful wisdom teeth and holds his hand because the poor demon is scared. Aziraphale also reads a book in the recovery room. Post-canon, G-rated and fluffy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	[podfic] In Color

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258728) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 

> Thanks to HolyCatsAndRabbits for giving me the ok to podfic this. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.

[Download or stream mp3 on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/giytv4mf1hwaktj/In%20Color%20by%20HolyCatsAndRabbits.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
